yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's Princess Adventure
Yuna's Princess Adventure is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Princess Yuna begins her own adventures in Equestria and beyond along with all of her friends. But, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train) and Bill Cipher will seek any dark purposes from one world to another and steal the Journals to rule one universe to another with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. But with some help from friends they can trust and the Journals of Ford Pines, Yuna and her friends will accomplished everything to restore peace in all worlds. List of Characters Main Characters *Princess Yuna *Snowdrop *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *Princess Twila *Prince Sunlight *Prince Jeremiah *Sunrise Shimmer *Princess Flurry Heart *Princess Skyla *Armor Bride *Sweetie Heart *Scander *Britney Sweet *Golden Apple *Arachna *Dragonsly *Brownie *Red Beret *Emerald *Thunder Spectrum *Blue Star *Sunbeam *Nyx *Princess Jubilee *Willow Apple *Apple Feather *Game Player and Game Facer *Peachy Heart *Thompson Colt *Joe Joey *Quaker *Treasurer *Round Up *Hurricane Cloud *Indigo Marble *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Cream Puff *Zeñorita Cebra *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *Birthday Bash *Midnight Sapphire *Stary *Rainbow Chakra *Prince Edmond *Josephine *Judy *Roger *Eliza *Daffodil *Joshua and Katrina *Angus and Fergus *Orlean *Polly *Cullen *Adam *Marie *Matilda *Connie *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Pacifica Northwest *Gideon Gleeful *Scrappy-Doo *Vanellope von Schweetz *Jules Brown *Verne Brown Other Characters *Hiro, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Solarna, Duck, Princess Sharon and King Solar Flare *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash) and their husbands (Flash Sentry, Spike the Dragon, Hoof Trooper, Copper, Humblebee and Lightning Storm) *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Lady, Flora, Belle, Molly, Rosie, Mavis, Pip and Emma, Annie and Clarabel *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Fearless Freddie, Duke, Mighty Mac, Smudger, Luke and Millie *Princess Trixie and Prince Blueblood *Queen Sunset Shimmer and King Stephen *Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst *Double Diamond, Night Glider, Party Favor and Sugar Belle *Apple Bloom, Featherweight, Sweetie Belle, Button Mash, Scootaloo, Rumble, Babs Seed and Pipsqueak *Marble Cake, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom and Aunt and Uncle Orange *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pete, Peg Pete, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Pistol Pete, Max Goof, Mona, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey and Tank *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton and Karen Plankton *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfax, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee, April the Gorlock, Mr. Nesmith, Doppy and Aseefa *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle, The Tooth Fairy, Juandissimo, Blanda, Cupid, A.J., Chester McBadbat, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Veronica and Shirley *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson *Zim and GIR *Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon Lee, Nora Wakeman and The XJ-Sisters (??? aka XJ-1, ??? aka XJ-2, June Wakeman aka XJ-3, Jasmine Wakeman aka XJ-4, Jackie Wakeman aka XJ-5, Jess Wakeman aka XJ-6, ??? aka XJ-7 and ??? aka XJ-8) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Sticks the Badger, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Cheese the Chao, Chocola, Froggy, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Stripes, Lupe the Wolf, E-10000B, E-10000G, E-10000R, Orbot and Cubot, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Chaos, The Sand Blasters (Jack Rabbit, Jolt the Roadrunner, Shift E. Wolf, Tex the Lizard and Avery the Bear), Yacker, Trevor, Bartleby, Cyrus, Princess Sally Acorn, Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, NICOLE the Holo-Lynx, Cosmo the Seedrian, Shade the Echidna, Chip, UT, Salty and Pepper, Fastidious Beaver, Tikal the Echidna, Emerl, Gemerl, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, Nack the Weasel, Honey the Cat, E-102 Gamma, Tiara Boobowski, Monkey Khan, Geoffrey St. John, Mina Mongoose, Julie-Su, Perci, Saffron Bee, Vanilla the Rabbit, Sir Charles the Hedgehog and Queen Aleena *Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Swanky Kong and Funky Kong *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Birdo and Yoshi *Conker the Squirrel and Berri *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *RobotBoy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola and RobotGirl *The Human Counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike the Dog, Human Sunset Shimmer, Human Flash Sentry, Human Cutie Mark Crusaders, Human Trixie, Human Starlight Glimmer, Human Flash Sentry, Coloratura, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, Dean Cadance, Human Shining Armor, The Shadowbolts (Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, ???? and ????), ???? *Stuingtion's Engines: Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay, Evan, Willy, Mako, Mr. Great White, the Miners Trains (Mucker, Steam Mech, ) and ???? *Fantasyland Engine: Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor the Engine, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens aka Big Tim, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha and Chugs *The Skylanders: Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone,Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Lava Lance Eruptor, Hurricane Jet-Vac, Thrillipede, Super Shot Stealth Elf, Smash Hit, Shark Shooter Terrafin, High Volt, Double Dare Trigger Happy, Deep Dive Gill Grunt, Bone Bash Roller Brawl, Splat, Big Bubble Pop Fizz, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, Breeze, Small Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor and Pet-Vac *Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha *Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Zane, P.I.X.A.L., Cole, Jay, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Skylor, Dareth, Misako, Cyrus Borg, Falcon, Ronin, Karlof, Paleman, Griffin Turner, Ash, Neuro, Gravis, Bolobo, Jacob Pevsner, Tox, Shade, Chamille, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Fangtom, Skales, Selma, Skales Jr., Acidicus and Skalidor *Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, Skinnet, Dom de la Woosh, Furty, Plovar, Lagravis, Lavertus, Ewald, Eglor, G'Loona, Rawzom, King Crominus, Queen Crunket, Crooler, Rinona, Sir Fangar, Maula, Mungus, Mottrot, Vardy, Icebite, Fluminox, Flinx, Foltrax, Frax, Firox, Lundor, Tormak and Li'Ella *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex, Slinky Dog, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Little Green Men, Wheezy, Bo Peep, Lenny the Binoculars, Etch, RC, Rocky Gibraltar, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly and Chuckles the Clown *The Maximals:Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Cheetor, Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Elita-1, Roadkill, Catilla, Cockle, Oxhoof, Chromedome, Pincher, Hammersaur, Dragonix and Dracomix, Turtlefire, Chef Pirano, Skids and Mudflap, Deepsheep and Flyflight *WALL-E and EVE *The Alliance of 16 (1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16) *Dinobots, Wheelie and Brains *The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus and Flamzer), The Cragsters (Krader, Seismo and Shuff), The Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog and Snoof), The Fang Gang (Gobba, Chomly and Jawg), The Flexers (Kraw, Balk and Tentro), The Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle and Slusho), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Niksput, Nurp-Naut and Rokit), The Glowkies (Boogly, Globert and Vampos), The Munchos (Snax, Berp and VakaWaka), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx and Wuzzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg and Tungster), The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto and Tiketz), The Medivals (Camillot, Mixadel and Paladum) and The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy and Trumpsy) *Sonny *C-3PO and R2-D2, BB-8 *Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Wonderbot, Fender and Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel and Crank Casey *Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Captain Gantu and Reuben *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Red, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Leadbottom, Mayday, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Maru, Cabbie and The Smokejumpers *Ryan *Mike, Rex and Bert *Skiff *Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Classified, Short Fuse, Eva, Corporal, Mason and Phil, Marlene, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *Prince Z, Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Cutter, Chip, Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, Vanessa, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Molt, Hova, Zoc, Kreela, Fugax, Mub and Grub, Nim Galuu, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, White Shadow, Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Dracula, Jonathan, Mavis Dracula, Dennis, Vlad, Frankenstein, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, Griffin the Invisible Man, Murray and Blobby *Grug, Ugga, Guy, Eep, Thunk, Sandy and Gran *Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, Shira and Buck *Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Sid, Spike and Whitey *Basil of Baker Street, ???? *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? Neutral Characters *Kaos *Glumshanks *The Doom Raiders: Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, Chef Pepper Jack, Dreamcatcher, Golden Queen, Dr. Krankcase, The Gulper, Nightshade and Luminous *Cloudcracker Prisoners: Buzzer Beak, Bad Juju, Krankenstein, Fisticuffs, Tae Kwon Crow, Eye Scream, Chomp Chest, Grave Clobber, Tussle Sprout, Grinnade, Scrap Shooter, Smoke Scream, Chompy, Shield Shredder, Broccoli Guy, Sheep Creep, Cuckoo Clocker, Eye Five, Blaster-Tron, Lob Goblin, Painyatta, Rage Mage, Bomb Shell, Shrednaught, Bruiser Cruiser, Brawlrus, Mab Lobs, Trolling Thunder, Masker Mind, Hood Sickle, Bone Chompy, Chill Bill, Brawl & Chain, Slobber Trap, Threatpack and Cross Crow *Haroud Hazi Bin *The Evil Manta *Mr. Smee *Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy *Jack Spicer *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? Villains *Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train *Bill Cipher *Queen Chrysalis *Tirek *Jafar *Bowser Koopa, Mistress 9 and Bowser Jr. *Lord Vortech *Dr. Claw and Talon *Burger Beard the Pirate *Abis Mal *Thunderclap *Ursula *Morgana *Captain Hook *Dennis *Oogie Boogie *Rothbart *Clavius *Zelda *Sailor John *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? List of Episodes Season 1 #Lost in India #Roger's Big Race #Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! #Midnight in Japan #Chaos Emerl's Darkness Unleashed Part 1 #Chaos Emerl's Darkness Unleashed Part 2 #Some Big Sister Daytime #Snowdrop's New School #Prince Dusty #Dusty, Come Home #Rise of the Maximals Part 1 #Rise of the Maximals Part 2 #Bad Mane Day #Whale of an Opera #Snow Day #Fire Safety for Yuna #A Visit to China #A Very Close Shave #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #The Great Foal Search Part 1 #The Great Foal Search Part 2 Season 2 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 1 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 2 #???? #???? #A Nightmare Halloween #Survival Training in the Wild #Princess-Sitting #Dusty Saves the Day #The Cragsters' Apples #A Cousin's Fun Time #The Night at the Pier #The Great Snail Race #Log Toss Challenge #Powers Out! #The Fall Festival #Time Travel Dusty #The Smartest Pony #Dreams vs. Nightmares #Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 #Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 Season 3 #Yuna's Destiny Part 1 #Yuna's Destiny Part 2 #Stayin' with Celestia #???? #Yuna's First Word #The Body Swapping Problem #A Sleepover in Arendelle #The Wrath of Shen Part 1 #The Wrath of Shen Part 2 #The Legend Of The Headless Cabbie #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #An Alicorn Quest #The Rescue of Ninjago Part 1 #The Rescue of Ninjago Part 2 Season 4 #Cavalry Rescue Part 1 #Cavalry Rescue Part 2 #Dragons to the Rescue #???? #???? #???? #Best of Bug Friends #The Mad Bomber #???? #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1 #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 2 #The Alliance of 16 #Fluttershy and Uni-Kitty #Toad and Spud's amazing adventure #Yoshi and Pinkie Pie's Great Party #An Alicorn's Melody #The Great Bewilderbeast Search #???? #Yuna and Flurry Heart's Incredible Journey Part 1 #Yuna and Flurry Heart's Incredible Journey Part 2 Season 5 #A Fox Wedding Part 1 #A Fox Wedding Part 2 #Mother's Day #Mr. Toad and the Cake and Pines Twins' Wild Ride #???? #???? #Yuna's new plane #???? #The Great Cake Rescue #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1 #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 2 #???? #???? #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 1 #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 2 #???? #???? #The Great Snowy Adventure #Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 #Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 Season 6 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 1 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 2 #Luna and Yuna get lost #Nyx's Special Delivery #The Trolley Fighters Academy #Lofty the Brave #A Surprise for Peter Sam and Nyx #The Legend of the Haunted Train #The Memorial of Primrose #Mesogog's Revenge Part 1 #Mesogog's Revenge Part 2 #Snowdrop, Nyx and the Haunted Mine #Casey Jr. Get Frightened #Fergus, Bash and Dash #Yuna, Dusty and the Search for Fergus #Return of The Dark Master #Gator and the Lighthouse #Adventures in Baby Brother Sitting #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1 #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2 #Fluttershy's missing voice #Royal Family Time #The Birthday Cakes #The Lost Whistle #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 1 #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 2 Season 7 #The Return of Malamar Part 1 #The Return of Malamar Part 2 #The Greatest Circus in Equestria! #Princess Nyx to the Rescue #The Happiest Thanksgiving #A Sick Day for Yuna #Phil's Training School #Daring Do, Princess Yuna and the Lost Labyrinth #The Great Treasure Caper #The New Zebra #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 1 #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 2 #Junior Wonderbolts to the Rescue #The Heirs of Celestia and Luna #Princess Yuna's Rival #Cadance Knows Best #The Great Wedding #Yoshi & The Itchy Polka Dots #The Great Boat Race Part 1 #The Great Boat Race Part 2 #The Baby Twins #Yuna's Time Travel Adventure #Once Upon a Bedtime #The Simpsons and The Griffins #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 1 #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 2 Season 8 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 1 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 2 #The Force of the Alicorn #Movie Star Stacy #The Koopa Halloween #The Story of Hiro's proposing #Yuna, Stewie and Brian #Casey Jr. and the Old Bridge #Tootle and the Runaway Elephant #Emerald the Great Fashion #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 1 #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 2 #Weekend in Fantasyland #The Amazing Vitaminamulch Air Show #Team Robot vs Psycho Ranger: The Rival Brawl #Cruising with the Cousins #Gypsy's Day Off #Twins-Sitting #The Missing Droid Part 1 #The Missing Droid Part 2 #Yuna Comes Home #Dinner at Celesteville #The Boxtroll Rescue #Power Rangers Unite #Escape from Pangea Island Part 1 #Escape from Pangea Island Part 2 Season 9 #The Journey Back to Life Part 1 #The Journey Back to Life Part 2 #Hail Dusty and Ishani #Just Plain Brownie #Starla's Great Roundup #The Turkeys who came for Thanksgiving #A Rock Farm Sleepover #Candace and Stacy's time with Sebeena #Twila Runs Away #The Big Feud #Snowdrop, Loonette and Molly #Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple #Isamu's First Word #Mother and Daughter Yoga #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 1 #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 2 #A Tiki Room Sleepover #The Giraffes who came to dinner #Elsa and Anna's Little Helpers #Some Tigatron and Airazor Time #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 1 #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 2 #Sleepover with the Eevee Family #The Daycare Visit #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 1 #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 2 Season 10 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 1 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 2 #A Cure Quest #A Special Field Trip #Elsa and Anna's Special Christmas Surprise #Happy Anniversary #Princess Luna's Eclipse #Team Robot, The Four Pranksters #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 2 #Donald and Douglas Get Spooked #Paxton and the Boulder #The Cake Twins' Tall Tale #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 2 #Happy Birthday, Flurry Heart! #An African Summer #A Golden Apple Family Reunion #The Fear of Malcho Part 1 #The Fear of Malcho Part 2 #A Motherly Love #Treasurer's Best Easter Ever #A Disney Princess Banquet #Honor of Iago and Zazu #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 1 #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 2 TV Specials Movies #Yuna and the Journey to Ga'Hoole #???? #The Search For Team Robot #Revenge of the Ghost Train #Fantasyland Rescue #Past from the Future #Past from the Future II: Nightmare Trix's World #Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure #Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol #Yuna in Little Golden Book Land #Yuna and the Puppy #???? #The Wrath of the Changeling Queen #The Wings Around the World Rally #Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure #Super Foals #The Rainbow Crystal #Tirek's Revenge #Team Robot & The Legendary Battle (A Power Rangers Super Megaforce Movie) #Zeñorita's Rescue Adventure #Attack of the Robot Probes and Cy-Bugs #The Temple of the Solar Eclipse #The Headliners #Yuna's Unexpected Journey #Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor #Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies #Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet #Yuna and the Three Kingdoms #Yuna and the Return of the Princess #Princess Yuna of Skylands Holiday Specials #Duncan Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) #The Christmas Express #The Wrath of Oogie Boogie (Halloween Special) #The Curse of Constance #The Gathering of Friendship (Thanksgiving Special) #A Love for Discord (Valentine's Day Special) TV Series #Power Rangers Harmony Force #Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades #Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure #Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure #Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure Short Films #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? List of Songs #Opening Songs - Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Song and ???? #Ending Song - Voice Cast *Cathy Cavadini as Princess Yuna and Blossom *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, Human Twilight Sparkle, Princess Skyla, Stary, Princess Anna, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Flashwing, Lucky Penny and Marie *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, Rarity, Human Rarity, Cairo, Daffodil, Delilah Barnsley, Gail Trent, Mrs. Cup Cake, Prince Indy, Parker Waddleton, Pepper Clark, Princess Charka and Tootle *Andrea Libman as Snowdrop, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Fluttershy, ???? *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, ???? *Kathleen Barr as Princess Trixie, Human Trixie, Queen Chrysalis *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, ???? *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, Dean Cadance, ???? *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Human Shining Armor, ???? *Joseph May as Thomas *Britt Allcroft as Lady *Elizabeth Daily as Prince Edmond, Adam, ???? *Tom Kenny as Birthday Bash, Jake Spider Monkey, SpongeBob SquarePants, Flain, Seismo, Teslo, ???? *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Alfred, ???? *Chris Pratt as Sunburst, ???? *Tom Kane as ???? *Ben Brutt as WALL-E *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *R2-D2 as himself *Michael J. Fox as ???? *Christopher Lloyd as ???? *Kath Soucie as ????, ???? *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Joy and Princess Solarna *Anna Paquin as Princess Sharon *Peter Cullen as King Solar Flare, ???? *Richard Steven Horvitz as ???? *Jeff Bennett as Casey Jr. *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? Trivia *In this series, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were married to Flash Sentry, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Spike and Lightning Storm. *Spike is now a Unicorn and the same age as Rarity's *The CMC, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were grown up and had their own Cutie Marks. *Dusty Crophopper is at his racer Form (from Planes: Fire & Rescue). Links Season 1 # Lost in India # Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Written Stories Category:Iamnater1225's written stories